Advice
by AKawaiiSprinkle
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is going to the feudal ers but an unexpected surprise has her falling. better than this description sounds.  -
1. Kidnaped

Advice

Disclaimer:I do not in any way own inuyasha or the other characters! I wish I did but i don't! Thank you ^-^!

Chapter One

Kidnaped

""I'm going mom!" I yelled while running down the stairs to the front door.

"Okay! be careful,Kagome!" my mother screamed from the kitchen. She always tells me be careful when I'm going to the feudal era. But I can't really blame her, there are ferousious demons after all.

I put on my shoes,which were really worn out, and headed out the door. The suns's light greeted my skin with warmth. The wind gently blowing my hair. It's such a perfect day to have fun! Too bad I have to hunt for demons.

I am Kagome Higurashi. My birthday is next week so I'm still 15. One day I fell down the well in the family shrine. I had a precious jewel in my body ,called the Shikon Jewel, that all the demons were after. I was walking into the forest and that's where I met Inuyasha and the rest is history!

I walked into the shrine. I looked into the well. I wonder if InuYasha is waiting for me by the well. Boy I bet he's hungry. I quickly got my bag a checked to see if I had everything for my friends.

Surfboard wax for Sango's weapon:check. Shippo's candy...:check! Miroku's Ipod:check! My Ipod...:check! And lastly InuYasha's Ramen..plus a red ball just for him!

I was about to jump into the well but out of the corner of my eye I saw something quick kind of flash before me. I looked around and saw nothing. That was weird. That's when I heard my grandpa's glass jar break behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly almost losing my balance.

I thought it was InuYasha. It had to be. "Okay. You wanna play a game? I'll play a game!"

I put my hands on my hips, getting a little aggravated. I took one deep breath. "InuYasha! Sit boy!" To my surprise I ddint hear a thud or a scream.

I backed up to the well and I felt two arms around my waist pulling me into the well. Oh no not again! I kicked and screamed and squirmed. But who or whatever it was had a strong grip! I tried to wiggle out but it would't work!

"Let me go! Let me...go!" I screamed. I was thrashing so hard I thought my head was gonna roll off! That's when I saw the colors surround me.

My body quickly calmed down. I hated when that happened. The colors called my eyes and made me feel...happy even though I knew the situation I was in. Almost to soon, the colors disappeared and my feet touched the ground. I grabbed on to a vine and tried to lift myself up and out of the well.

I felt hands hold me down. Oh yeah, I forgot. I had to get away! I quickly turned to look at my kidnaper and who I saw was...Sesshomaru.


	2. An Unexpected Journey

Advice

Chapter Two

An Unexpected journey

Disclaimer:I do not own anything! Not Inuyasha and the others and not CLANNAD!

I looked at Sesshomaru with fear at first and then disbelief. He has fought InuYasha a few times and won. He was very fast and strong. He had his sword in it's hilt. But he could still easily kill me with his bare hands.

I had to get away from him, I had to. But how? I looked at him and then pulled away with all my might! I started running really fast. Well as fast as a human girl could run.

All I saw were tress,trees,trees but I kept running. I looked behind me to find that Sesshomaru wasn't following me. I looked back foward and I bumped into Sesshomaru. Boy was he fast. I fell to the ground hard.

Head first. I winced at the pain I felt when I tried to get up. I screamed and fell back to the ground. My vision was giving up on me. My head hurt like hell.

I tried to get up a third time but the pain was so excrutiating that I blacked out...

I opened my eyes to see I was being carried bridal style. Was everything a dream? Did Sesshomaru really take me? InuYasha had me in his arms, I wanted to hug him until I looked up. Sesshomaru was looking ahead focused on getting me wherever we were going.

I turned beet red and started heating up. This is embarresing to have InuYasha's brother carry me. Sesshomaru must have felt me heat up because he looked at me. Which only made me more red! I was bring up!

Sesshomaru was running even faster all I saw was blurriness. Suddenly he stopped running. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were at a river. Was he thirsty?

I thought he was going to put me down but instead he put his waist around me and was swinging me back and forth towards the river. Wait! WHAT? I was SO scared that I turned more red. Then he let me go.

I was so scared and at the last second I grabbed hold of his fluff and he fell into the river with me. The water wasn't that deep but I was still sinking. I swam up to the surface and saw Sesshomaru come up at the same time. He looked at me angrily. My body froze.

"Idiot! I wasnt the one who was burning up!" He screamed. He was really wet like me. I wanted to be scared but I wouldnt have it!

"Well, you're the one who THREW me into the river! I was scared and you were the only thing i could grab!"

Sesshomaru was already walking out of the water and I did the same. His hair was so long and it looked so wet. His clothes were wet too. His fluff looked like...I dont know a big wet dog!

He sqeezed his hair to get the water out. His hair looked so soft that I wanted to touch it. I walked closer to him while his back was turned and I reached my hand out. I touched it softly at first and then I got more into it. It was so soft!

I was in a daze. Almost like Fuko in Clannad when she thinks of Starfish. I kept feeling his hair and then I felt his hair leave from my hand. I left my daze and I saw Sesshomaru looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes. I turned beet red and I gave him a nervous laugh.

"I was..uh...taking the extra water out. Yeah..that's it!" He didnt seem to believe me and he crossed his arms.

"I don't like people touching my hair,girl!" He said with almost no expression.

"M-My name isn't girl! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" I remember this conversation the first time I met InuYasha and tears came to my eyes. I missed InuYasha!

I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I want InuYasha! I felt Sesshomaru drop to his knees by me. I kept crying. I really missed him.

"You're crying about my brother,correct?"

I wiped my eyes and looked into his eyes. I saw something I've never seen before in those beautiful eyes. I nodded and I stood up. I wiped my nose and tried to look normal. even though I was crying inside more.

"I-It's okay, Sesshomaru. I mean..I miss him that is all." I looked into his eyes once more. "So why did you take me?" I asked he just stood there for a while then he walked up to me.

"Rin. She's lonely and she said she likes you. So I told her I'll get you to play with her." He said looking away.

"Rin? Well..." I looked to the way of the village and then to Sesshomaru. I did this for a few minutes. Then I grabbed his hand.

"Well, come on! Show me the way to Rin!" I smiled. He did not smile back but he held on to my hand and led me to Rin. I have never seen where Sesshomaru lived.

"Here we are." Sesshomaru said. He let go of my hand. For some reason I ddint want him to. I looked up and I saw a HUGE castle.

"Whoa! Sesshomaru you live here!" I asked him while walking up to the front door.

"Ocasionally." He said. "It's nothing special."

"Nothing special! This is beautiful!" I said. I opened the door and the sweet smell of cupcakes reached my nose. I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"You bake?"

"No. My maid does."

"Why do you have a maid? Can't you do stuff yourself?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes and called for Rin. she came running downstairs with dolls in her hand.

"Rin! You kept the dolls I gave you!" I told her.

"Yes Rin did! But Lord Sesshomaru does not want to play dolls with Rin. So Rin asked Lord Sesshomaru if rin could have Kagome to play with!"

I looked at Sesshomaru and he gave me an outfit. It was a maid's outfit. I handed it to Rin.

"Here you go Rin. Sesshomaru wants you in this." I told her. Rin giggled.

"No Kagome that is for you." Sesshomaru told me. I looked at the outfit and then at Sesshomaru.

"I'm leaving." I said while walking to the door.

"No! Kagome! Rin needs you! Rin loves you!" I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around.

"Rin..." I said. Tears were arriving in my eyes. "Kagome. Loves Rin too." I said crying and I ran to her and hugged her.

Rin grabbed my hand when the hugging was finished.  
>"Let's play dolls and school!" She said.<p>

"Umm okay." I said while grabbing the outfit. This is gonna be a long day. I thought.


End file.
